Massachusetts
Massa might be one of the sloppiest fighters of the first wave, but taking on the team medic and centre of calm for her fellow agents poses some serious risks: on and off the battlefield, she offers support and levelheaded kindness for her team, and they tend to return the favour. Personality Massa is very sweet and loyal to her team, looking out for their health and trying to make them feel welcome and wanted, even more aloof and vengeful agents like Penn and Alaska. While far from the best fighter, Massa doesn't concern herself overmuch with the leaderboard, preferring to try to build the team's group morale than break them apart in competition. There are a few cases in which she'd give up on a fight, if only because it's not worth it, but Massachusetts is certainly willing to stand up to Maine if he's pushing himself too hard or the Director if he's abandoned his agents. Relationships General Massa is one of the first to act as a welcoming committee for the other agents, especially the second wave, looks out for her teammates' health as a field medic, and will seek out even Pennsylvania and Alaska at their worst to act as a voice of reason and a listening ear. For this, she's generally well-liked among the group and protected by the agents she's befriended during combat situations. Virginia Massa's roommate often tries to guard her against harm, especially if Massachusetts is under emotional stress. In return, Massa looks out for the introverted Freelancer, offering her someone she can talk to comfortably and joke around with. Pennsylvania Massa keeps trying to look out for Penn's sanity long after even she herself decided that it was probably a lost cause. On one hand, his bloodthirsty rages frighten her, but on the other, he's led successful rescue missions in defence of the team - including Massa herself on more than one occasion. While she will never feel comfortable around him or completely understand him, Massa keeps trying to make things all right between them, even if he ends up the death of her. Florida Massa, Florida, and York tend to have the best fingers on the pulse of the group dynamics, and the three of them often combine forces to throw parties, stage interventions and generally look out for one another. Though Massa has generally been adopted as the "team mom" who offers comfort, wisdom and nagging when necessary, the eldest Freelancer offers even her a chance to be the immature and callow one on occasion. York Along with Florida, York has been Massa's fellow ambassador to the first- and second-wave Freelancers. Though York lacks quite as much experience as Butch, he and Massa are better at recognizing the level of tension in a situation and finding the best way to defuse it. Alaska If Penn seems impossible for Massa to work with, Al has taken it to the next level. His sadist tendencies and obvious mental oddities make it hard for her to find common ground, and they frequently call one another out for their differing philosophies. Still, when Alaska finally lands himself in treatment, it's Massa they call in and Massa that tries to talk to him, alongside Florida and Penn. She isn't sure if her attempts at reason have reached him yet, but she's one of the closest to him, so she keeps trying. Skills and Abilities Combat Medic Massa's training as a combat medic comes in handy during a firefight - Sota, Maine, Alaska, and Penn would not likely be able to fight without Massa's skill and follow-up. Themes Helping the Hopeless More than their physical health, Massa does her best to try to keep her team members as sane as she can possibly get them and keep their spirits up. She became wary of the leaderboard when she saw it used more and more as something to fragment the Freelancers and turn them against each other. Still, every time she declares Penn, Al, or Wyoming hopelessly violent and beyond help, she tries to talk some sense into them, anyway. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Medic